vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110388-whats-with-all-the-loin-cloths
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe it is ...in space. :P We're not dealing with Terran styles, we're dealing with Space styles Personally I love all the loin clothes. *shrug* | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow has bikini plate armor and is Teen so I call bollocks on that. | |} ---- That's the reason they gave :( *edit* The 25+ page 'why do chua and mechari have underwear' thread that got moved to Off-Topic to die is all about players wanting their characters as they were before this 'change'. | |} ---- I cry everytime. They really need to revert the Boob nerf. | |} ---- Y'know you can get the old chest model from one of the added body type options, yeah? (Though I was one of the people who cheered when they shrunk the chest sizes...) | |} ---- Never really understood that concept over someone else's artwork. If that's what they and it attracts a certain audience then let it be. It's better than 24/7 fan service you find in a lot of anime. | |} ---- To be fair, though, I don't think it hurts to have less bewbage all over the place, especially when we're all ostensibly playing combat roles. I mean, fan service is good and all, but plenty of us wonder when they started making breast implants out of kevlar. | |} ---- It's nano-woven atomic-lattice tempered exanite armor! What do think this is, the information age?! | |} ---- Yeah this is why games should start focusing on body proportions sliders. It eliminates the issue with no problem, but if it still continues even with solution right in their face. Then it could be something personal..who knows? | |} ---- Proportion doesn't bother me, the armor always did. I played wow where I got cool chain mail and the female human playing next to me was wearing a BDSM chainmail bra. | |} ---- ---- ---- That whole situation is getting very misinterpreted. Initially the game did not have body type options. The lone body shape for women involved extremely massive chests - torpedos strapped to collarbones type massive. It was particularly egregious on female humans and aurin. Enough people spoke up that they did not like how it looked, so Carbine changed the models for female humans and aurin, reducing the chest size to something that, while large, at least more manageable. As the beta went on, continuing pleas for more body customization led Carbine to introduce the varied body types we have today. One of the body type options included is the original chest size model for female humans and aurin (the only two races that were altered). Moral of the story: nothing has been taken away. There was no mythical larger bust size than what we have as an option now. | |} ---- What's ironic is a play with a very modest outfit lol. Aurin did seem to be larger during the beta though. I might be seeing things though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To be fair, I almost prefer the humorous light armor head condoms to the plethora of medium armor gas masks. What are medium armor wearers eating? Sheesh. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Beats a codpiece. | |} ---- ---- Call it what you will but still we are playing a sci fi game aren't we? i would understand use of tassets / lion clothes if i belonged to some old backward tribe but i am not. I am an engineer with bots and big ass scary rifle. | |} ---- It's Kevlar. It's there to protect your man bits, or women bits as the case may be. Also these are part of the chest piece and not part of the legs, so a tasset it is! | |} ---- That's fair. Mordesh males are incredibly well endowed, apparently. TRY AND UNSEE IT. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----